forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Světelný meč
Legendární zbraň, symbol rytířů Jedi stejně jako Sithů a někdy předzdívaný laserový meč. V boji velice smrtící, přesto i elegantní a mnohdy sloužící ceremoniálním účelům - těmito všemi způsoby lze popsat světelný meč. Zbraň samotná se skládala z čepele čisté plasmové energie vyzařované z rukojeti a udržované v silovém poli. Pole zachovávalo nejenom tvar čepele, který bylo možno proměňovat dle potřeby, ale také chránilo uživatele před extrémní teplotou. Rukojeť byla u každého uživatele odlišná a často se s ní uživatel zosobňoval. Díky svým parametrům, téměř nulové váhy čepele a silného gyroskopického efektu, bylo velice nebezpečné s ním zacházet bez řádného výcviku, za který se nedal považovat trénink s jinými sečnými či řeznými zbraněmi. Jeho uživatelé tak prokazovali nejen příslušnost k Řádu Jedi nebo Sithům, ale také schopnost tuto zbraň zvládat a byli pro respektováni a mnohdy i obáváni. Historie Původ S formací Řádu Jedi po Silových Válkách se ceremoniální zbraně staly nedílnou součástí jejich tradic. V následujících miléniích používali Jediové zbraně s čepelemi, jako například meče, protože světelné meče doposud nebyly vynalezeny. První světelné meče se vyskytly, když Jediové zkombinovali pokročilou cizí technologii s formovacím rituálem, čím se naučili 'zmrazit' laserový paprsek. V době Duinuogwuinského Sváru okolo roku 15,500 BBY, přinesly studie se 'zamraženým blasterem' úspěch - povedlo se totiž vytvořit metodu, která generovala usměrněný tok energie, který se prstencovitě prohýbal zpět do zdroje a vytvářel tak kontrolovaný energetický okruh, což vedlo k prvním přenosným vysokoenergetickým čepelím. Tyto prvotní světelné meče však byly velice nestabilní a neefektivně vyžíraly energii ze zdroje upevněného na opasku, což je činilo použitelnými pouze krátkodobě, než se začaly přehřívat. Následkem těchto nevýhod se prvotním světelným mečům nedostávalo velkého využití mimo ceremoniální účely a vůbec byly málo nošené a využívané. Prvotní vývoj Velká nestabilita, která byla nejvýraznější nevýhodou prvotních verzí byla během časů opravena a ze vzácně používaných zbraní se postupně stávaly elegantní a mnohem běžněji používané světelné meče. Přestože tyto archaické verze byly mnohem stabilnější než jejich předchůdci, tak stále trpěly vysokou spotřebou energie, což si vyžadovalo energetický zdroj nošený na opasku, jako v dřívějších verzích. To značně omezovalo pohyby uživatele v boji a znemožňovalo využívání meče k telekinetickému boji na vzdálenost stejně jako množství Sílou podpořených úderů. I přes tyto nevýhody, jim vysoce stabilní čepele poskytovaly výhodu v boji muže proti muže proti těžce ozbrojeným nepřátelům a četně se využívaly během období Stoleté Temnoty. Využití Sithy Zdálo se, že Temní Lordi Sithského Impéria byli hodně zodpovědní za rozvoj světelných mečů, když nahradili energetický zdroj na opasku za energetický článek v rukojeti. Navíc byl představen vnitřní supervodič, který přenášel energii ve smyčce z negativně nabitého proudového otvoru zpět do vnitřního energetického článku. S touto modifikací, energetický článek dodával energii pouze, když byla energetická smyčka narušena, jako když do něčeho světelný meč sekal, čímž se tak vyřešil problém energetického zdroje. Podle Tedrynova Holocronu Sithové také vytvořili schémata pro první dvoučepelový světelný meč. Mezi uživatele těchto originálních moderních světelných mečů se řadili Karness Muur a Temný Jedi, který původně nosil archaickou verzi, aby později přešel na moderní s zakřivenou rukojetí. Sithská posádka Omenu jimi byla také vybavena. Přestože však byly vylepšení světelných mečů dle všeho dílem Sithů, většina Temných Pánů využívala spíše Sithské meče. Muur taky patřil mezi ty Temné Pány, kteří zavedli tradici syntetických krystalů ve světelných mečích, a jež se udržela až do roku 3,653 BBY, kdy došlo k obnově Sithů. Tuto tradici však narušil Exar Kun a jeho následovníci, kteří si ponechali krystaly z doby, kdy byli Jedii. Zpět ji však zavedl Sithský učedník Haazen a Temní Páni Revan a Malak. Přijetí Jedii S invazí Nagy Sadowa do Republiky v roce 5,000 BBY a následným začátkem Velké Hyperprostorové Války byly technické inovace, původně vytvořené Sithy, přineseny do Republiky a k Jediům. Přesto, většina Sithských jednotek stále užívala Sithské meče, zatímco Jediové archaické verze světelných mečů, protože ještě nestihli přijmout a implementovat tyto nové úpravy. To se povedlo až po porážce Sithů a k roku 4,800 BBY měl už prakticky každý Jedi novou verzi světelných mečů. Během Velké Sithské Války, Jediští uprchlíci a následovníci Exara Kuna pokračovali navzdory Sithským tradicím v užívaání Jediských světelných mečů. Exar Kun však převzal některé modifikace, přesněji dvoučepelový světelný meč, jenž postavil na základě schématů z Sithského holocronu. I když jeho povstání selhalo, tak Jediové převzali koncept dvoučepelového světelného meče, který představil a v následujícím období jej poměrně hojně využívali. Jediská Občanská Válka Jediská Občanská Válka byl konflikt u jehož zrodu stáli bývalí rytíři Jedi Revan a Malak po skončení Mandalorianských Válek. Během předcházejícího konfliktu nalezl Revan důkaz podporující přežití Starého Sithského Impéria a proto se rozhodl na Republikyu zaútočit sám, aby ji připravil na konflikt se Sithy a donutit ji k sjednocení. Vytvořil si tak vlastní Sithské Impérium a po několik let se k němu připojovalo mnoho Temných Jedi. Pod jeho vlajkou Sithové opět využívali tradiční červené čepele, stejně jak oblečení, což bylo považováno za jejich hlavní odlišovací prvek. I po jeho pádu zůstali příznivci temné strany u užívání červených světelných mečů. Tato éra předznamenala nárůst v užívání osobních štítů, což prakticky vyřadilo užívání blasterů. Štíty zabránily blasterům poškodit uživatele a tak se mnohe běžnější zbraní opět staly chladné zbraně - jako například meče. Aby tyto meče, čepele a dalších chladné zbraně byly mnohem odolnější a více vydržely, tak se do většiny z nich přidávala příměs cortosia, čímž byly schopné vydržet zásah světelného meče. Velká Galaktická Válka V roce 3,681 BBY opravdu došlo k invazi Starého Sithského Impéria, jak Revan předvídal. Celý konflikt se nakonec vyhrotil Vypleněním Coruscantu, které vedlo k Coruscantské dohodě. V této době už Sithové téměř upustili od používání Sithských mečů a plně přešli na světelné meče. Skoro každý již také používal pouze červenou barvu čepele, která se již považovala za tradiční. Mezi další typické znaky patřilo i četné využití dvoučepelových mečů. Následky a znovuvzestup Sithů Nakonec se však Republice podařilo získat zpět své území. V tomto období se světelné meče, jejich využití a především jejich technologie příliš nezměnily. Jedinou notnou zmínkou však bylo využití čistě přírodních krystalů Jedii, a to především z jeskyní na Ilumu, čímž se notně zůžila barevná škála mečů, které používali. Za Kaanova období si Sithští učedníci nemuseli vytvářet vlastní meče, protože dostávali od svých učitelů běžné sériové Sithské světelné meče. Po nástupu Pravidla Dvou se od toho ale upustilo a učedníci si museli vytvářet vlastní světelné meče, přestože byly často poskytnuty syntetické krystaly. Nebylo tomu však vždy, protože například Darth Maul si své čtyři krystaly pro svou světelnou tyč vytvořil sám po několika dnech práce v kuse. Maul celé toto úsilí považoval za důkaz Sithské nadřazenosti nad Jedii. Čistka Jedi a Reformace S nástupem Velké Jediské Čistky a založením Galaktického Impéria se světelné meče staly velkou vzácností. Několik málo mečů, které se vyskytovaly, bylo buď schováno nebo se stalo oběživem na černém trhu, protože císař Palpatine jejich držení označil jako nelegální mezi všemi, až na výjimku jeho vlastních sluhů - Darth Vadera, Císařovo Ruce, Inkvizice nebo Císařovo Stínové Gardy. Aby ztížil přeživším Jedi budování nových světelných mečů, tak všechna místa známá výskytem krystalů nechal zničit nebo uzavřít do karantény a zavedl přísné kontroly a sankce na jakékoliv krystaly a drahokamy na trhu, jež by mohly být užity ve světelných mečích. Tato opatření později přinutila množství pozdějších Jedi spoléhat na vlastní vytvořené syntetické krystaly a to se přeneslo především do Nového Řádu Jedi. Oživení temné strany Po své smrti a znovuzrození, Palpatine upustil od tradičního užívání čepelí obvyklých pro temnou stranu, když sám nesl modrou čepel v boji a pouze nutil Luka k nošení jedné, když byl jeho učedníkem. Ale, většina jeho učedníků byli pouhými Temnými Jedi, ne skutečnými Sithy, takže nebyli vázání tradicemi. Po Palpationově finální smrti zůstalo několik kultů uctívajících temnou stranu a skupin zformovaných z přežívajících Temných Jedi. Mezi nejvýznamnější skupiny patřila skupina Znovuzrození, která čerpala svou sílu z klonovací metody, jež zajišťovala citlivost na Sílu. Desann byl nucen pro skupinu vytvářet světelné meče, což vedlo v notnou inovaci technik, když dříve byla manufakturace nemožná, protože při jejich tvorbě bylo potřeba pečlivosti a nutnost horlivosti při tvorbách krystalů. Nově provozovaná manufakturní činnost byla také aplikována skupinu Přívrženci Ragnose, Sithského kultu zformovaného Desanoovo učednicí Tavion Axmis a přežívajícími členy Znovuzrození. Všechny takto manufakturně vytvářené meče měly červené krystaly. Zatímco manufakturace světelných mečů byla významným pokrokem v technologii světelných mečů, ale Jediové zůstali věrní starým metodám, kdy si světelný meč vyráběli studenti, aby si personifikovali zbraň a zároveň tím prokazovali vlastní schopnosti. O mnoho let později, jak Imperiální Pozůstatek nabýval na síle, se také zformoval nový řád v Síle - Imperiální Rytíři. Rytíři byli známí vlastní manuální tvorbou zbraní, přestože se všichni drželi stejného designu a používali stříbrné krystaly ve svých zbraních. To jim umožňovalo zosobňovat si své zbraně, ale pořád si tím udržovali označením jako Imperiální Rytíři. Císař Roan Fel nakonec zformoval alianci se Sithy, vedenými Darth Kraytem. Zatímco Impérium a Sithové spolupracovali, tak se Sithové nakonec obrátili na Impérium a obsadili trůn, čímž způsobili občanskou válku v Impériu. Konstrukce světelných mečů v podání Sithů se lišila od té aplikované Jedii a Imperiálními Rytíři, o čemž napovídal fakt, že mnoho z jejich světelných mečů bylo zkonstruováno z materiálu podobnému korálu Yorik, který byl užívaný Yuuzhan Vongy. Používali také syntetické krystaly jako následování tradicí. Specifikace Mechanika Běžná rukojeť světelného meče se sestávala z kovového válce mezi dvaceti a třiceti-pěti centimetry délky. Přesná délka však nebyla určena, protože každý uživatel si zbraň uzpůsoboval dle vlastní potřeby. Mechanismus světelného meče byl obsažen v samotné rukojeti. Vysoké úrovně energie generované vysokovýkonými Diatiovými energetickými články byly uvolňovány skrze sady ostřících čoček a vybuzovači, které převáděly energii v plasmu. Plasma byla projektována skrze ostřící krystaly, které propůjčovaly čepeli její vlastnosti a umožňovaly úpravu čepele - tedy její délku a sílu. Ideální počet krystalů byly tři, přestože k vytvoření čepele stačil i krystal jediný. Jakmile byla zaostřena krystaly, tak byla plasma vystřelena skrze sérii vybuzovačů pole a modulační obvody, jež byly součástí vyzařovací matice, která ji více usměrňovala a přetvářela v souvislý paprsek energie projektovaný z emitoru. Čepel se obvykle prodlužovala na metr, předtím než byla vedena obloukem vytvářeným zadržovacím polem čepele do negativně nabité štěrbiny obruby emitoru, kde byla vedena zpět do energetického článku superkondenzátorem, čímž se uzavíral okruh. Následuje seznam hlavních součástek, které obsahoval každý světelný meč k řádné funkci: * Rukojeť světelného meče * Hruška jílce * Diatiový energetický článek * Inertní energetický izolátor * Ostřící čočky * Krystal světelného meče * Vyzařovací matice * Emitor čepele Řezná síla čepel světelného meče byla ve formě bez váhy, která nevyzařovala či nespotřebovávala energii, dokud se nedostala do kontaktu s něčím pevným. Síla energetické čepele byla tak vysoká, že byla schopná se proříznout skoro skrze cokoliv, i když rychlost průřezu závisela na hustotě prořezávaného objektu. Další důležitou zmínkou o zraněních způsobených světelným mečem je fakt, že jen vzácně hojně krvácela, i když došlo k oddělení končetiny. To bylo následkem kauterizace(zacelení krvácející rány spálením) světelným mečem a díky tomu ani vážné zranění nijak výrazně nekrvácelo. Při prořezávání se skrze hustý materiál způsobuje intenzivní elektromagnetické pole generované obloukem větší odpor, než když samotná pevná hmota narušuje oblouk. To dodává pocit, že čepel je pevná, pokud je ponořena do hustého materiálu. Vzácně se mohou vyskytnou materiály, které projdou skrze elektromagnetické pole a naruší oblouk. Ostatní elektromagnetická energetická pole a souvislá energie jsou také odpuzovány obloukem světelného meče. To zahrnuje většinu silových polí, blasterových výstřelů a ostatních čepelí světelných mečů. Materiály vzdorné světelnému meči Kromě čepele jiného světelného meče existovalo několik vzácných materiálů, které byly se střídavým úspěchem schopny čelit čepeli světelného meče. *'Cortosium' - přestože se jednalo o drahý a vzácný kov, byl v obraně proti světelným mečům hodně populární. Vyčištěná cortosiová ruda měla dočasnou schopnost "zkratovat" světelný meč a na krátkou časovou dobu jej učinit nefunkčním. Cortosiová slitina byla robustnější než čisté cortosium, ale byla schopna světelný meč pouze odrazit bez jeho deaktivace. Jedním z důvodů, proč bylo cortosium tak drahé, byla nutnost rafinace rudy. Čistá, nerafinovaná cortosiová ruda byla, z neznámých důvodů, nebezpečně ionizovaná a kdokoliv se jí dotknul byl na místě mrtev. Existovalo několik způsobů na utvoření cortosiového brnění a zbraní, každý s různými efekty. *'Phrik' - byla vzácná kovová směs, která byla schopna odolat čepeli světelného meče, ale, narozdíl od cortosia, neměla schopnost jej zkratovat. Phrik byl nejčastěji využíván v konstrukci elektrotyčí MagnaGuardů generála Grievouse. Mezi další známá využití Phriku se počítaly elementy Palpatineho meče či obrněnci Dark Trooper. *'Temný meč' - byl to antický typ meče vyrobený ze speciálního materiálu, který byl schopen odrazit světelný meč. Narozdíl od cortosia materiál postrádal vlastnost dočasné deaktivace světelného meče po vzájemném kontaktu. *'Zbrojtkanina' - byl to oděv, který dle všeho poskytoval nějakou ochranu proti světelným mečům, i když ta byla hodně omezena a nepříliš veliká. *'Sithská alchymie' - byla často využívána v obdobích prvního Sithské Impéria, aby vylepšila vlastnosti kovů, aby byly schopny čelit zdánlivě nezastavitelným světelným mečům. Sithové také využívali při tváření Sithských mečů elementů podobným cortosiu. Po původním Sithském Impériu, bylo nejznámější využití Sithské alchymie v konstrukci a obohacení brnění Darth Vadera. *'Mandalorianské železo' - kov nalezitelný na planetě Mandalore, známý jako beskar v Mandalorianštině, Mandalorianské železo může být upraveno do několika konfigurací, které umožní získat výhodu jeho kvalit vzdorujících světelnému meči. Běžně využíváno při tvorbě Mandalorianského brnění či zbraní, též využito při tvorbě dveří hroby Freedona Nadda. *'Silová Zbraň' - zbraně, které byly vybuzeny silou Síly, což jim umožňovalo čelit čepeli světelného meče bez trvalejšího poškození. *'Voda' - Všechny světelné meče, pokud nebyly speciálně upraveny, se automaticky vypnou, pokud se ponoří do vody a to následkem rapidních řetězových reakcí, které okamžitě zdolají čepel. V dešti, světelný meč vytváří místy lehké odpary, ale nezkratuje se. Ostatní materiály protireagující v galaxii též existovaly, jako různé energetické štíty. Některá zvířata, jako třeba lávoví draci, byla vybavena přirozeným krunýřem, který odrážel čepel světelného meče. Supravodivé materiály (jako Ultrachrom, Quantové Brnění) odrážely údery světelného meče. Kůže červa Tikulini z Jazbiny byla také schopna vydržet zásah světelného meče. Varianty Variace rukojeti Běžný světelný meč :Běžný světelný meč míval rovnou rukojeť v délce mezi 20 a 30 centimetry. Jednotlivé rukojeti se lišily především v detailech, které si volil každý uživatel sám dle vlastních požadavků. Běžný světelný meč tak tedy býval personifikován tak, aby nejlépe vyhovoval a popisoval svého tvůrce, stejně jako odpovídal jeho požadavkům. Electrum světelný meč :Jediný rozdíl mezi electrum světelným mečem v porovnání se standartním provedením byl fakt, že rukojeť byla postavena z zlatavého kovu electrum. Jednalo se především o kosmetickou úpravu, která byla umožňována pouze vysoce postaveným členům Řádu Jedi jako uznání cti za důkaz jejich síly a schopností, které demonstrovali. Protomeč :Před pokrokem v technologii světelného meče, po Stoleté temnotě, měly světelné meče znatelně větší energetické požadavky, což si vyžadovalo přítomnost energetických zdrojů upnutých na opasku, které byly propojeny s meči napájecím kabelem. I přestože byly výrazným pokrokem vůči originálním nestabilním mečům, přesto byly nakonec opomenuty s nástupem miniaturizovaných zdrojů energie a supervodičové technologie, která umožňovala vytvoření energetické smyčky, která ztrácela energii pouze při kontaktu s nějakým objektem. :Nadšenci později kopírovali tento design pomocí moderních součástek, dodržujíc estetiku a vylepšujíc řeznou sílu jako výhody těchto "retromečů". Dvoučepelový světelný meč :Také se nazývaný světelná tyč nebo Sithský světelný meč, dvoučepelové světelné meče se skládaly z jedné rukojeti, která vytvářela čepel z obou svých konců, což z ní činilo vražednou zbraň. Většina světelných tyčí měla prodlouženou rukojeť, protože ta většinou obsahovala dva oddělené světelné meče spojené jílci. :Podle holocronu Tedryn byly světelné tyče poprvé vynalezeny Sithskými pány z starého Sithského Impéria. První zaznamenané použití se vztahuje k Sithskému pánu Exaru Kunovi, který získal schémata k této zbrani ze Sithského holocronu a následně si tedy upravil svůj již existující Jediský světelný meč. :Použití dvoučepelových světelných mečů nakoenc dalo vzniknout použití párovaných světelných mečů. Většina dvoučepelových světelných mečů totiž ve skutečnosti byla dvojice světelných mečů spojených v tupém konci rukojeti, čehož se využívalo v zamykací mechanismus místo toho, aby byly natrvalo spojeny, což umožňovalo oba meče využít zvlášť. Mnoho duelistů využívalo tuto párovou funkci k překvapení svých protivníků během souboje. Další verzí spárovaných světelných mečů byly ty spárované pomocí vlákna místo uzamykacího mechanismu. Toho se při jejich vzájemném spojení využívalo k jisté nepředvídatelnosti či možnosti použití jako cepu. Obranné shoto :Variace standardních shoto - krátkých světelných mečů, obranné shoto nabízelo prodlouženou rukojeť s druhým madlem z boku, jež bylo vystaveno v 90° úhlu od samotné rukojeti. Byly stavěny, aby byly nošeny právě za toto druhé madlo, takže čepel byla rovnoběžná s předloktím, což umožňovalo snadnou obranu. Vzhledem k obranné povaze zbraní bylo doporučováno, aby rukojeť byla vytvářena z phriku - tedy materiálu schopného vzdorovat světelnému meči. Křížobranný světelný meč :Extrémně vzácná varianta, která byla k vidění pouze v rukách zkušených duelistů, křížobranné světelné meče, též známé jako vidličkové světelné meče, se projevovaly speciální rukojetí, která měla dvě čepele. Jedna byla standardní čepel světelného meče, ale druhá byla mnohem kratčí a užší, která byla projektována stejným směrem jako první, ale z boku v úhlu. Druhá čepel byla používána jako obrana k ochraně ruky a příležitostně k zachytávání útoku mezi ní a hlavní čepel. Světelný meč se zakřivenou rukojetí :Světelné meče se zakřivenou rukojetí jsou specifické pro svou zakřivenou rukojeť. Tím se většinou snaží konstruktéři dosáhnout toho, aby jim rukojeť lépe padla do dlaně, čímž se má umožnit lepší držení při boji s mečem v jedné ruce, což je typické například pro formu Makashi, případně k poskytnutí odlišného sklonění meče při běžných postojích. Světelný meč s dlouhou rukojetí :Stavěny, aby vyhovovaly specifickým stylům boje, byly meče s dlouhou rukojetí, které poskytovaly duelistovi více místa pro umístění rukou, čehož šlo více využít k pákovému efektu při útocích. Délky takovýchto rukojetí se výrazně lišily a to v závislosti na jejich uživatelích, kteří si je konstruovali, tudíž mohly dosahovat dvojnásobné délky běžné rukojeti, či měli rukojeť světelné tyče s jednou čepelí. Světelné kopí :Světelná kopí byla více kopím, než světelným mečem a to především díky svým extrémně dlouhým rukojetím, jež dosahovaly až dvoumetrové délky, zatímco čepel byla mnohem kratší a užší, než u standardního světelného meče. Rukojeť, či asi přesněji násada, byla vytvářena z phriku, aby se předešlo jejímu přetnutí ve dví. Jednou z výhod tohoto typu světelné zbraně byl značně prodloužený dosah. Variace čepele Tréninkový meč :Tréninkové světelné meče byly ve své podstatě běžné světelné meče, která však byly sestaveny s permanentním nízkým energetickým nastavením, místo regulace, jak bývá běžné u standardních mečů. Jak jejich název naznačuje, tak se využívaly především k cvičným a výukovým účelům, především pro younglingy, pro něž to byla mnohdy první zkušenost se světelným mečem. Vzhledem k nízkému energetickému nastavení byly tyto meče vysoce limitované vzhledem k poškození, které mohly způsobit - těmi nejvážnějšími zraněními byly popáleniny a pohmožděniny. Ve skutečnosti byla zbraň natolik slabá, že bylo možno uchopit čepel a neutrpět žádné zranění až na pohmožděniny a popáleniny. Dvoufázový světelný meč :Zatímco většina světelných mečů obsahovala zabudovanou možnost proměnlivosti délky čepele, dvoufázové světelné meče umožňovaly rychlé přepínání mezi dvěmi přednastavenými délkami. Původně byly tyto meče vytvořeny jíž v brzké historii za účelem duelů. Nejběžnější variantou nastavení ve své době bylo přepínání mezi běžnou délkou a jednou prodlouženou, která měla účel překvapující taktiky během duelu. V pozdějších dobách však bylo běžnější mít druhou čepel kratší za účelem přesnějších seků. :Známými uživateli dvoufázových světelných mečů byli Darth Vader, Dooku či Corran Horn. Shoto :Shoto bylo v podstatě krátký světelný meč. Mělo zkrácenou délku čepele a mnohdy i drobnější rukojeť, takže se dalo o shotu uvažovat jako o miniaturizovaném světelném meči. Běžně se využívalo jako sekundární zbraň v boji s dvěmi čepelemi, přičemž menší délka čepele ústila v méně intenzivnější gyroskopický efekt, což jej umožňovalo lépe ovládat. Někteří duelisté je však využívali jako primární zbraň, především ti drobnější postavy u nich by bylo používání standardního světelného meče poněkud nepraktické, i když to nebylo pravidlem. Mezi takovéto duelisty se řadí například Vandar Tokare, Picaroon C. Boodle či Yoda. :Dalšími, kdo byl známým používáním shora v boji byli Kavar, Sora Bulq, Luke Skywalker a mnoho dalších. Světelný kyj :Světelný kyj byl prakticky pravým opakem shota, protože se jednalo o masivně veliké světelné meče s mnohem delšími čepelemi. I kvůli jejich velikosti je nosili jedinci, kteří měli velikou postavu a takto veliký meč jim více vyhovoval. Příkladem takovéhoto jednotlivce je například zmutovaný gamorreanský Temný Jedi - Gorc. Světelný bič Světelné biče byly vzácnou variantou typického světelného meče, jenž byl využíván pouze vzácně. Stejně jako světelný meč vyzařoval souvislý paprsek energie, ale místo rovné metr dlouhé čepele, měl několik metrů na délku a byl pružný. Většina světelných bičů byla vytvářena zářiči vycházejícími z jílce. Energetické pole bylo vyzařováno okolo pevných vyzařovačů. Nosil se jako běžný bič a využíval se k útoku vzdálenějších soupeřů, navíc přidával jistý prvek nepředvídatelnosti v boji. Ale, oproti běžným mečům byly světelné biče znatelně slabší a jejich čepele byly neefektivní na obranu. Mezi uživatele světelných bičů se řadili Githany, Lumiya nebo Silri. Světelný fleret Světelné flerety byly malé a elegantní energetické meče založené na světelných mečích. Byly populární mezi vznešenými ze sektoru Tapani, především těmi, kteří si říkali "šermířští hejsci". Světelné flerety byly slabší než autentické světelné meče kvůli chabé kvalitě ostřících krystalů v nich použitých a relativně nízké úrovni schopností jejich tvůrců v porovnání s Jedii. Nevyžadovaly Sílu k jejich vytvoření a daly se běžně používat i těmi, kteří k Síle nebyli nijak citliví. Podvodní meč Zatímco většina světelných mečů se zkratovala, když se dostala do kontaktku s vodou, tato čepel byla vytvořena tak, aby mohla operovat ve vodě. Bylo to umožněno díky dvouvětvenému cyklicky-zážehovému pulsu. Běžně se do této konstrukce pouštěli pouze Jediové z vodních ras, protože to bylo velice složité a pouze oni měli pod vodou schopnost dobrého pohybu. Nebylo to však pravidlem a takto upravený světelný meč mělo i několik příslušníků mimo vodní rasy. Temný světelný meč Tato antická verze světelného meče měla unikátní černou čepel, která byla zploštělá a přecházela ve špičku jako u běžného meče, na rozdíl od spíše kulovitého paprsku standardních světelných mečů. Využití Boj Boj se světelným mečem byla preferovaná varianta boje většinou jeho nositelů a mnoho forem a stylů bylo navrženo tak, aby kompenzovalo gyroskopický efekt světelného meče a využily výhody citlivosti na Sílu běžné většině uživatelů. Rozdílnost stylů byla půovdně založena na antických technikách boje s mečem. Během tisíciletí byly tyto bojové styly upravovány do sedmi klasických forem, které sloužily jako standard a několika pokročilejších, jež vyžadovaly vyšší úroveň schopností. Ovládnout boj se světelným mečem bylo těžké z několika důvodů, jedním z nich byla váha pouze v rukojeti a vliv gyroskopického efektu v pohybu čepele, či možnosti že zbraň velice rychle získala moment, což mohlo netrénovaným uživatelům přivodit ztrátu kontroly nad zbraní. Rituály Rytířská Ceremonie Světelné meče byly nedílnou součástí Rytířské Ceremonie Řádu Jedi. Během ceremonie padawan přijde o svůj padawanský culík rituálním odtětím vedoucím mistrem Jedi. Rituálu přihlíží několik dalších Jedi stojících v kruhu se zažehlými světelnými meči. Ujednání věrnosti Ujednání věrnosti byla tradice Jediů při níž svěřili svůj světelný meč jinému členu Řádu Jedi. Tato výměna reprezentovala vážné, téměř posvátné pouto-ustanovení vzájemného, bezhodnostního výukového vztahu. Výskyt *''Sága Linxů'' *''Star Wars Epizoda 1: Skrytá Hrozba'' *''Star Wars Epizoda 2: Klony Útočí'' *''Star Wars Epizoda 3: Pomsta Sithů'' *''Star Wars Epizoda 4: Nová Naděje'' *''Star Wars Epizoda 5: Impérium Vrací Úder'' *''Star Wars Epizoda 6: Návrat Jediho'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (komiks)'' Kategorie:Světelné meče Kategorie:Zbraně